The reliability of flow based assays depends in part on how well the device used to perform the assay regulates and controls the flow of fluid samples. This is particularly the case for quantitative assays. There is therefore a need in the art for devices that control the speed at which the fluid sample flows through the device and therefore minimize variability. The present disclosure relates in general to devices and methods that meet this need.